A Secret Inside
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Gilbert is a vampire prince. Louise is a witch's apprentice with a secret that she doesn't even know of. These two fight and fall in love in a world where their kinds are at war. FemGermany On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Vampires are the most foul creatures to have ever walk the earth." Arthur said as he paced up and down the room. "They are nothing more than animals, although from hot they act it would seem even lower to the animals."

Louise watched her teacher pace up and down the room. "How were they created?"

"From what we know they are former humans that drank the blood of animals before turning to the blood of humans." Arthur said. "A human that turned its back on the morals and that what is right of being a human."

"Sit down Louise and take notes." Arthur instructed.

He waited for her to pull out her notebook and pen, and her pen was positioned over the paper ready. "The ways to kill vampires are few and hard. Rip the head off. Rip the heart out. Destroy their bodies until nothing remains. Sunlight will kill them however crosses and garlic do nothing."

"What about werewolves?" Louise asked looking up from her notes.

"What about them?"

"Vampires are evil and need to be destroyed." Louise said. "Where is it that werewolves stand?"

Arthur smiled. "I am glad that you brought that up. Werewolves are our allies, the enemy of the vampire. They might turn into animals however they also turn back into humans, they have retained their humanity."

"Witches, vampires, werewolves." Louise said going through her notes. "Is there anything else?"

Arthur shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately no. there used to be so many more however they either died out or were killed."

He was about to continue when all of a sudden his lights flickered once, twice, a third time. Arthur immediately stood and went towards the door.

"Stay behind me Louise." he said when Louise followed him. "That means that someone has entered the wards. Someone not human."

Together they left the building and onto the front of the house.

"Who's there?" Arthur called out, bringing Louise behind him. "Show yourselves!"

A boy around Louise's age stepped from the trees with his hands in his pockets. "Sorry to scare you old man, it's just me."

Arthur relaxed. "Oh Alfred. Come in, come in. The usual?" he asked as he entered the house once more.

Alfred nodded as his eyes fell on Louise and his smile widened to a grin as he held his hand. "Alfred."

"Louise." she said as she shook his hand.

Alfred took a step forward, brought his face close to hers, and breathed deeply. "You smell good. Really, really good."

"Thank…you?" Louise asked.

"I mean. Really good." Alfred said not taking his face away from hers.

"Alfred!" Arthur called sharply. "Stop scaring my apprentice."

Alfred slowly stepped back still eyeing Louise almost regretfully. "Sorry old man, couldn't help myself. I just want to…eat her up."

"Well learn some control." Arthur said coming out with a small bag in hand. "You are a werewolf, not a vampire. You can control yourself."

He handed Alfred the bag. "That should be enough for you and your family. Come back and see me when you need more."

Alfred nodded not taking his eyes off of Louise. "Will do. Take care of yourself Arthur. And you too Louise." he added softly.

Louise waited until Alfred had disappeared from sight before she turned to her teacher.

"So he's a werewolf?" she asked.

Arthur nodded.

"And what was that me smelling good?"

Arthur shrugged. "I've never heard him or any other werewolf ever say anything like that. Perhaps you have a different scent from the other humans my apprentice. Now, go back to your studies."

* * *

><p>Louise's father Alvar looked up from his newspaper as Louise entered the house.<p>

He nodded at her. "Good evening Louise, how was the group study?"

Louise smiled at her father. "It was fine. I had to tutor some of the kids in science again but they are finally getting it."

"That's good." Alvar said. "Are you having any problems with any subject?"

Louise shook her head. "Mostly I am teaching the others the subjects."

Her father nodded again. "Good. That's good to know."

"I'm going upstairs." she said. "I'm a bit tired and I think I'll go to bed early tonight."

"Alright then, good night Louise."

"Good night father." Louise said as she went up the stairs to her room. She glanced back at her father once she was on the top of the stairs. She hated lying to her father but she didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him that she wasn't studying but learning magic.

It's not like he would ever believe her anyway.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class. I am pleased to say that we will be having two new students joining us." Louise's teacher said. "They are currently in the principal's office getting their schedules and they will be he-"<p>

He was cut off as someone knocked on the door. The door opened and the principal stuck his head in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." he said. "I got the students here for you."

Two students walked in. Their clothing was completely the same from the boots to the jackets and the necklace. The only difference was the first boy was also wearing earrings. The one with the earrings had white hair and red eyes while the other had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes.

"Everyone, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt." the teacher said placing a hand on the white haired boys shoulder. "And this is Francis Bonnefoy." he placed a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Francis was smiling and winking when he made eye contact with someone. Gilbert was smiling and had his hands in his pockets.

"Is there anything that either of you want to say to the class?" the teacher asked.

Both boys shook their heads.

"Okay then, Francis, you sit next to henry next to the closet." the teacher said nodding to henry. "And Gilbert, you can sit next to Louise."

Gilbert shot Louise a big grin as he slid into the seat next to her. His teeth were gleaming in the light.

"I'm Gilbert." he said extending his hand.

"Louise." she said as she shook his hand. A jolt of ice and electricity shot up her arm and a sickly sweet scent filled her nose.

"Is everything alright, Miss Louise?" Gilbert asked.

Louise quickly retracted her arm and rubbed her hand as she watched Gilbert carefully.

"Guinda. Verno." she whispered. Her eyes clouded over slightly as in her minds eyes the entire room darkened. From each of the students a red glow surrounded them, the aura of a human.

However from Gilbert and Francis from the corner they were both surrounded by a purple haze, the aura of a vampire.

Louise gave a gasp and slid her chair away from him. Her hands started to shake and her heart pounded in her ears.

"Vampire." she whispered, remembering too late about their heightened senses.

Gilbert tensed up and growled softly, their teacher oblivious to everything but the lesson he was now teaching. Gilbert grabbed her wrist and hissed "How do you know?"

His eyes fell to the inside of her left wrist where every night Louise repainted Arthurs mark.

"A witch's apprentice." Gilbert said.

Louise brought her arm back before shooting it into the air.

"Sir?" she called getting the attention of her teacher.

"Yes Louise?" he asked.

"May I go to the school nurse?" Louise requested.

The teacher looked annoyed. "The class has just started." he said. "Whatever it is, I am sure that I can wait."

"I have period cramps." Louise said.

The teacher paused and blushed before he said "Alright, you are excused."

Louise nodded and started to get out of her seat when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back slightly.

"I think I'll come with you." Gilbert said happily. "That way I get a mini tour of the school and we make sure that you get to the nurses office. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Louise managed a smile, albeit a weak one. "You can get someone else to give you a tour and I can get myself to the nurse."

Gilbert stood up and without letting go of Louise's wrist walked around their desks and came up to her. "I'm afraid I can't do that. My place as a gentleman refuses to allow me to let a lady go off on her own when she is in pain. Allow me to escort you to the nurse."

Louise tried to pull her wrist out of his grip; well aware of the entire class staring at them, the teacher starting at them, and Francis in the corner laughing to himself.

"That is quite alright, I insist that I can go on my own." Louise said.

"And I insist that you allow me to escort you." Gilbert said. "It's the least that I can do."

"It is alright." Louise insisted through clenched teeth and tugging at her trapped wrist. "I can do it my- Ah!"

Suddenly she found herself in Gilbert's arms and being carried bridal style out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Let go of me." Louise said struggling to get free as they walked through the hallway. If anything Gilberts arms tightened around her. "Let go of me you monster."

"Monster?" Gilbert repeated amused. "Oh that's rich. We're the monsters and yet you and your kind are hunting us down and killing us with no remorse. Yes, we are the monsters."

"If we do anything to beings like you it's only because you deserve it." Louise hissed.

"Spoken like a true person who allows others to think for themselves and lets others put their own thoughts and opinions into them." Gilbert said as they turned a corner. He shifted her into one arm and opened the door to an unused classroom.

"Put me down." Louise demanded.

"Alright." Gilbert said simply as his arms fell to his sides and allowed Louise to fall to the ground.

"Ah!" Louise let out as she fell onto the cold cement floor. "That hurt."

"You asked me to let you go." Gilbert said. "You didn't specify. And don't give me that bullshit about you having to go to the nurse because of your period cramps. I can smell that you don't have your period."

Before Louise could get up the moment she sat up Gilbert placed himself into her lap with his legs on either side of her own legs.

"Now then little witch." Gilbert said. "Let's get straight to the point, shall we? My friend and I are going to this school. We are vampires. You are going to this school. You and I'm sure that a few of your friends are witches. Here's what we'll do. You leave me and my friend alone and we'll leave you guys alone."

"Vampires have no right and no business in the affairs of regular and normal humans." Louise spat at him. "Leave or else."

Gilbert was smiling. "Or else what?"

"My friends and I will make you leave." Louise said.

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Oh that is hilarious, you and your friends will make us leave." His hand trailed down Louise's arm until he reached her left wrist and brought it up for the both of them to see the mark. "According to this, your just a little apprentice. I am a vampire that has been alive for centuries; I severely doubt that you can do anything to me."

Louise gathered her magic and released it in a blast towards Gilbert.

Gilbert tilted his head to the side and his grin widened. "I'm sorry but were you trying to do something? Or did I just feel a breeze from the window?"

Louise's eyes widened. "That…that was my strongest blast."

Gilbert was still laughing to himself as he said "Really? Well with those kinds of attacks, you just might be able to ruin my hair."

Louise growled and pushed him on his chest. "Get off of me."

Gilbert laughed again and pressed himself harder onto her lap. "Get me off yourself. According to you, you can even make me leave the school. Getting me off of your lap seems like nothing."

Gritting her teeth Louise gathered her magic once more and blasted it towards Gilbert once more.

Gilbert brought his hand to his mouth and yawned. "Anytime you're ready to start little apprentice."

Louise glared at him. "Get off of me."

Gilbert laughed before he brought his face close to hers. When he was close enough for her to see clearly into his eyes he brought his head to the side and closer to her neck. He breathed her scent deeply.

"You smell…nice for a human." Gilbert said. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"A werewolf said that I smelled weird." Louise said without thinking once more.

She could almost feel Gilberts smile. "I wouldn't say nice, just different for a human." He breathed in again. "You smell like…the earth and open sky. Of life. A very ripe fruit that is just right and ready for the picking."

When she felt his lips on her neck Louise's pulse quickened. Her pupils dilated and her hands began to shake, short breaths came out of her neck as she felt his breath and, was that her imagination or reality, his teeth on her neck.

A light blasted out of her body at Gilbert. He was blasted off of Louise and against the wall causing a crack to appear in the cement wall.

Gilbert was grinning as he stood and dusted himself off. "Now that is an attack, little apprentice. Harness that power and you'll be able to at least push me out of the school."

He walked to the door and paused in the doorway. "I look forward to seeing your progress, little apprentice."

"Oh! And one more thing." Gilbert added when he was almost out of the room. "Good luck with dealing with those fake period cramps, from what I hear those can be deadly."

He was still laughing as he left the room, leaving Louise to pick herself off the floor and glare at his direction.

"I need to tell Master Arthur." Louise said. "And the others."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"What!" Felicia screeched. "What are you talking about?"

"Lower your voice you idiot, your drawing attention to us." her sister Lovina hissed.

Louise sighed. "It's true. I talked to him and he confirmed that both he and his friend are vampires."

Felicia stood in her seat and glared around the cafeteria. "Where are they?"

Louise scanned the room until he located Gilbert, who seemed to feel her gaze and lifted his head to smirk at her. "That's him over there, the white haired one."

Felicia glared at him; he simply looked at her with an innocent gaze, and narrowed her eyes. Her lips moved silently and it wasn't until a yellow glow started to surround her that Louise realized that she was casting a spell.

Louise took her arm firmly and yanked Felicia back into her seat. "No casting spells at school." Louise hissed.

Felicia pouted before she sighed and placed herself against Louise.

Louise curled her arm around Felicia. "The smart thing to do for today is nothing and tell Arthur as soon as we can."

"Tell Arthur what?" a familiar voice asked. The trio turned to see the rest of their group, Sakura and Ivan, join them with trays filled with the cafeteria food.

Lovina wrinkled her nose at the food on their trays. "Try all you want, magic is not going to make those things even close to edible."

Ivan shrugged. "Call this the punishment of forgetting our lunches at home. And tell Arthur what?"

"Vampires have infiltrated the school." Lovina said as she picked through the lunch she had brought. She stabbed a tomato viciously with her fork and brought it to her mouth.

"What do you mean infiltrated the school?" Sakura asked.

"She means that about two feet away from us is a pair of vampires that now go to this school." Felicia said as she reached for her own lunch. "The white haired creepy looking one."

"I don't think that we should wait until the end of the day." Ivan said. "I have gym next , I can cut that class and go to him."

Louise frowned. "We shouldn't cut class."

"I think this is one time that we can." Lovina said. "But honestly, what can Arthur do?"

"Absolutely nothing." a new voice said. Everyone at the table looked to where Gilbert and Francis were now standing next to them.

Gilbert smirked. "I really doubt that your teacher could do anything to us."

"Don't underestimate our teacher." Lovina hissed.

"Your teacher that teaches you what to think." Gilbert said. "You allow him to fill your heads with his own opinions and beliefs. If you had even an ounce of a brain you would wait and figure out your own opinions."

"I don't think that we invited you here with us." Ivan said. "Please leave us alone."

Francis shook his head. "Honestly, it is not as if we are trying to do something horrible to this school."

"So why come here?" Louise asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "We got curious to the livings of a regular human teenager." he offered.

Lovina snorted. "Bullshit."

Gilbert grinned now. "Alright, you got me. That was bullshit. "

"Then why are you here?" Felicia hissed.

Gilbert shrugged. "Decided to come here to watch and learn the humans of this day and age. This is a learning time more than a vacation."

"You are not welcome here." Ivan said.

"And who is going to make us leave?" Gilbert asked. "The five of you barely have enough power to take on Francis, let alone me."

"Hey." Francis protested. Gilbert waved his hand dismissively. "I'm stronger than you and you know it."

"How about this?" Gilbert asked as he placed his hands behind his back. "We don't bother you and you don't bother us, deal?"

"And how do we know that you won't hurt the student body here?" Louise asked.

"Because they have nothing that we want." Gilbert said. "In fact if there is anyone in this school that we are interested in it is you five."

The bell rang at that moment making most of the students groan and gather their belongings to return to class.

"And with that we have gym class." Gilbert said. He tipped an imaginary hat towards them. "Ladies and gentleman, I bid you a good day."

Francis was silent as he and Gilbert walked towards the gym.

"Do you really think that it's wise to try and associate with witches?" Francis asked quietly. "This can be seen as a threat, considering your place in the vampire world, your highness."

Gilbert laughed lightly. "Francis, they are just little apprentices and I thought I told you not to call me that at school. They cannot do anything. The girl with blonde hair though." he looked thoughtful for a moment. "She has a very powerful future for her."

"A witch that will be powerful and you already made her your enemy." Francis said shaking his head.

Gilbert shook his head. "Not…a witch exactly. I can't put my finger on it."

Francis raised a single eyebrow. "She can do magic and is an apprentice to a well-known witch. You don't think that she's a witch?"

Gilbert grinned sheepishly. "I know that it makes no sense. But enough of little apprentices, when is Antonio joining us at here?"

"When he returns with the group that went to Spain." Francis said. "As I have told you countless times."

"Mm." Gilbert said his mind already running back to the blonde haired girl that had caught his attention.

* * *

><p>"Allowing vampire vermin to enter a place where humans go every day!" Arthur growled as he paced up and down the room with his hands behind his back. "The nerve of those two! Thinking that they can masquerade among normal beings!"<p>

"It's not like the others know that they are vampires, master." Ivan said. "I don't think that's one of the questions you ask when students want to go to your school."

"Regardless." Arthur snorted. "Animals such as them shouldn't be alive, yet alone allowing them to mingle with others."

"What do you expect us to do?" Lovina asked. She stretched in her place on the couch and placed her feet next to her. "I mean, you can't expect us to go to the same school as them. I am not transferring from another school."

"My sister and I have transferred from three schools already due to magical mishaps." Felicia added.

"Once for me." Ivan admitted.

Arthur shook his head in slight amusement before he looked up at his apprentices.

"I honestly don't think that there is anything that you would be able to do." he said. "However you all have my phone number, should anything, no matter how little or big, happen call me and I will come to the school."

"I have complete faith in all of you." Arthur said looking at his students proudly. "You come from distinguished and powerful magical families. I know that you will do the right things. It is in your blood."

He glanced at Louise who had looked to side almost ashamed and smiled. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I mean no offense to you, apprentice." Arthur said gently. "I am sure that your family does have magic in its bloodline, magic does not simply appear in a family however it does occasionally skip over some lines."

Louise managed a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"You have become quite the cook." Alvar said at dinner that night.<p>

"Thank you." Louise said as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"Is something wrong? You are hardly eating." he said.

Louise started to shake her head when she looked up at her father and asked "can you tell me about mother?"

Alvar froze for a moment, staring at his plate in silence, before he cleared his throat and carefully asked "What do you want to know?"

"Well…" Louise said playing with her fork. "Did anything…weird happen around her?"

"Define weird."

"Something strange, unusual around her." Louise said. "Things that usually didn't happen with others."

Alvar looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well she did have cravings for pickles covered in chocolate sauce that was fried when she was pregnant. Does that count?"

"Pickles…covered in chocolate sauce…that was fried?" Louise repeated looking green.

"I had the same reaction when I saw her making them." Alvar said. He pushed some food into his mouth as he thought.

Swallowing he said "Now that I look back there are some little things that I didn't notice before. When she reached her third month of pregnancy she was very warm, borderline fever warm, and whenever she entered a room the whole room became warm. In the beginning I thought it was simply me reacting to her coming into the room however when others started to complain about the heat I realized that she was the cause of it."

Alvar continued to stare at the wall, his eyes far away. "Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and she would be sitting on the windowsill watching the full moon, always the full moon, and stroke her stomach where you were."

Alvar cleared his throat once more as he quickly blinked a few times.

"Can…can you tell me about her?" Louise asked quietly. "I barely know anything about her. What was she like?"

Alvar kept his gaze on his plate. "She was…a very…wonderful woman. A bit mischievous and outgoing yet at the same time shy. She was independent and knew how to protect herself. What attracted me to her I cannot say or plate it to a single point. I just realized that I had loved her for a long time."

He was silent for a moment before he pushed his plate away.

"I…ah I have some…work to do." he said not meeting her eyes. "I might eat something later. Have a good night."

Louise nodded. "Good night father."

Alvar reached towards her and lightly brushed his fingers on her cheek before he turned to leave. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly; touching wasn't something they did in their family that often. He paused in the doorway and without looking back he said "You remind me a lot of her." before he left towards his office.

Later once she had finished slowly eating her dinner Louise passed her father's office to a somewhat familiar sight. Her father in his office chair with a drink in his hand with a strong alcohol as he stared at the picture he had on his desk of his wedding day.

* * *

><p>Louise rubbed her forehead as she pushed her notebooks to the side, her homework done. Glancing at her door to make sure it was locked she reached into her desk to get the jar of black paint that Felicia had given to her.<p>

Making a quick trip to the bathroom that was connected to her room to grab a small bowl of water she placed it on the desk next to the paint. She twisted the lid off and dipped the paintbrush into the jar.

Holding out her left arm she rolled the sleeve back to reveal the faded symbol. Long ago the symbol was tattooed on the apprentices of their masters however with the times moving the way it had it had been decreed that tattooing was no longer the right thing to do for the younger apprentices.

She carefully traced the symbol over and over again until she was sure that it would stay and the image was clear enough, occasionally dipping the brush into either the paint or the water. Nodding to herself she placed the paintbrush into the bowl of water as she blew lightly on the still wet paint on her arm.

Placing the cap back on the jar she waved her arm in an attempt to dry it as she crossed her room and opened the window. Balancing herself carefully on the ledge she lifted herself up and reached with her foot to the tree that stood beside the window. Her body was used to the motions and easily climbed up the tree and the side of the house until she was on the roof.

Stretching out along on the roof she sighed and stared up at the stars and the almost full moon, which sent a thrill running through her. Watching the moon make its monthly cycle towards being full almost sent electricity running through her and her power almost bursting from her.

She stared up at the moon with a smile on her face and as she tilted her head back lightly and closed her eyes she gave an almost moan as her powers came up and gently flew from her and into the still night air. Unknown to her the power that rose inside of her reached a crescendo, a height she had never achieved when she had concentrated. The wind blew suddenly around her before continuing forward.

Elsewhere in the town Alfred and his brother Matthew had been talking before the wind blew around them. The both of them lifted their heads towards the sky and breathed in deeply. Alfred gave a low moan of longing and licked his lips.

"What the hell is this?" Matthew whispered breathing deeper.

"I have no idea." Alfred whispered back. "But I want it. By the great Moon I want it."

In another part of the town, far away from the witches, werewolves and humans, Gilbert was on the balcony of his home with a glass of blood loosely hanging in his hand. The wind blew around him suddenly and once he breathed in deeply his eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the glass. It broke into pieces and fell around the ground. Paying no attention to the sharp shards he stepped onto them as he took a few steps forward.

"This scent." he murmured. "Is it…that girls? The earth and the sun and the sky and moon."

He licked his lips. "My blood. It sings for you. Little apprentice."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

It had been a month since the vampires had joined their school. Three weeks ago another vampire joined, by the name of Antonio, and the trio of vampires were always together everywhere they went.

"I still don't feel like they aren't going to go insane and completely kill everyone in the school." Lovina grumbled at lunch. Felicia placed her arm around her sister in comfort.

"I do find it a bit odd that they haven't done anything just yet." Sakura admitted. She opened her bag to take out the bottles filled with the tea she had brewed at home and handed them to her friends.

Ivan was staring at the tea apprehensively. "You are sure that this is going to cleanse our systems?"

Sakura nodded. "It's a recipe in my family for generations. And as Arthur-sensei, I mean Master Arthur, said we need to start cleaning our bodies from the inside out." She hesitated for a moment. "This is however my first time drinking the tea."

The group was silent for a moment as they watched each other and the bottles that were sitting innocently on the table.

Felicia was the first one to gather enough courage to reach out and take her bottle. She opened it and took a quick sniff of the insides.

"Smells alright." she said slowly. She tilted the bottle into her mouth and had some of the contents fall into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she immediately spit the liquid out.

"Tastes like liquidized shit!" she exclaimed, ignoring the looks she got from her outburst. The other four stared at their bottles with more hardened gazes.

"I am not trying that." Lovina said. "Arthur wants us to drink it? He can pay me first. Cash and upfront. And a Gucci bag."

Louise snorted as she reached out for her bottle. "It can't be that bad." she said taking a sip. Immediately she fought the urge to spit out what she had just drunk and forced herself to swallow despite her stomachs protests.

"See? Not that bad." she said trying to smile at her friends.

"I would believe that if you didn't look as if you were going to throw up." Ivan said.

Louise started to protest when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Turning around she saw the now, unfortunately, familiar eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt on her. He glanced down at the bottle in her hands and then back at her with a smirk.

Louise narrowed her eyes and didn't avert her gaze as she lifted the bottle and took another sip. She refused to shudder as the taste made contact with her tongue and instead focused on keeping her disgust to herself as she kept the gaze with Gilbert.

"You and vampire boy seem to enjoy staring at each soulfully." Felicia noted.

Louise finally tore her gaze away from his and instead focused on her friends.

"We're not staring at each other soulfully." Louise protested. "We are staring at each other hatefully and with a slight challenge with what I am drinking."

"Yeah because that heated gaze definitely means hatred." Lovina said snorting. She pondered something for a moment before she said "Fuck it," took the bottle and drained half off it.

Gagging Lovina looked torn from throwing up and throwing the bottle.

"How many times are we going to have to drink this?" Ivan asked.

"A long time." Sakura said regretfully. She had watched her friends drink the tea and was now staring at her own with slight fear.

"Great." Louise said dryly as she glanced at her bottle once more. She took another sip and gagged.

* * *

><p>"So how was the cleansing drink?" Gilbert asked innocently as he sat next to her.<p>

Louise glared at him. "And that is your business, why?"

Gilbert smirked. "Just a question. But honestly, are all apprentices brainless and follow their master's orders no matter what? Or is it just you five?"

"We are drinking the tea in order to clean our bodies." Louise said. "In order to be in excellent help we need to keep our bodies clean and pure."

"I heard those exact same words a while ago." Gilbert said. "It came from monks and priests who were advocated for abstinence and the whole sex is sin propaganda."

"Leave me alone." Louise snapped at him just as their history teacher entered the classroom.

She raised an eyebrow at Louise however she didn't comment. "Settle down class." she called.

The teacher paused in the front of the class to write out 'Project' on the blackboard.

"As I had told in the beginning of the year we are going to have a project, its due at the end of the week and will count for half of your grade this semester." the teacher said. "The project will be done in pairs. Backgrounds is the theme, you and your partner will talk of the ancestors that have come to this country and do a compare and contrast. I will assign partners."

Louise waited for her name to be called and her partners patiently.

However she wasn't prepared to hear "Louise Edelstein and Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"What?" Louise exclaimed. She raised her hand. "Ma'am. I can't be paired with Gilbert."

"My decision is final." the teacher said before calling the next pair.

Louise whirled around to where Gilbert was sitting looking innocent.

"Look, just because the teacher put us together for this project doesn't mean we're friends." Louise hissed.

Gilbert was smirking. "Whatever you say." He stretched and smacked his lips. "So I'm going to guess that we'll be working at your house?"

"Why would we be at my house?" Louise asked.

"I don't think you can get to my house." Gilbert said. "And besides, humans are not welcome."

"Well vampires aren't welcome in my house either." Louise countered.

"Let me rephrase." Gilbert said. "If you come to my house there is a big chance that you will be captured by at least one vampire and you will end up for dinner tonight. Trust me; going to your house is a lot less trouble."

* * *

><p>"Let's get this over with." Louise sighed as she brought back the papers, board, and markers she had bought earlier from when she had first heard of the project. She spotted Gilbert standing at the mantle looking at the pictures. "What are you doing?"<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gilbert shot back still watching the pictures. He pointed to a black and white one. "Who's this?"

"My grandparents a year before they emigrated from Germany." Louise said.

"You're German?" Gilbert asked.

"Obviously."

"I'm Prussian myself." Gilbert said moving onto the other pictures.

"Prussia? The dissolved country?" Louise asked.

"Mm hmm." He pointed to one of the pictures. "You?"

"That's actually my father." Louise said biting her lip to hide her smile.

Gilbert studied the picture closer. The child had plump rosy cheeks with the blonde hair falling down in curls. Both the bonnet on the head, the dress, gloves, and socks had frills complete with dress shoes and a snow white bear held on the lap.

"This is your father?" Gilbert asked dubiously. He then shrugged. "Not like I can complain my mother dressed me like a girl for the better part of two centuries."

"How…how old are you?" Louise asked.

"Vampire years or human years?" Gilbert asked as he sat on the couch.

"What's the difference?"

"Human years are physical, vampire years are mental."

"But you physically look like my age." Louise said.

"Physically as in how many years this body has been alive." Gilbert explained. "However mentally, emotionally, and physical appearance follows the vampire years."

"And how many years are you in vampire's years?" Louise asked.

"Twenty human years equal one vampire year." Gilbert said reaching to the board and markers. "I'm almost eighteen vampire years old."

Louise froze. "That makes you three hundred and sixty years old."

"Like I said though." Gilbert said shrugging. "I have the mindset of a seventeen year old."

The part of Louise that had fallen in love with history was crying out at this moment, deeply wanting to beg Gilbert to tell her all of the history that he must have seen. She breathed hard through her nose and the moment passed.

"Dear lord." she said instead.

Gilbert nodded, his eyes falling back to the mantle on a picture of Louise and her father.

"Where's your mother?" he asked bluntly. "I don't see her anywhere."

Louise stared at the table as she organized everything into order. "She's dead. She died giving birth to me."

Gilbert flinched and looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry."

Louise nodded as she kept her gaze on the board.

"I saw two other pictures. You on a horse and you with a bow." Gilbert said changing the topic. "Want to tell me about it?"

"There's nothing really to tell about it." Louise said. "All that it is is that I learned horseback riding and archery. I still compete sometimes."

"You any good?" Gilbert asked.

"I've been getting first place ever since I was ten." she said with a hint of pride.

Gilbert grinned. "Is there a place here to shoot?"

Louise motioned with her head. "In my backyard, my father made a little pace where I can practice."

"I challenge you." Gilbert declared.

Louise looked up at him in amusement. "What?"

"I challenge you." Gilbert repeated. "I'm pretty good at archery myself."

"It doesn't matter if you're a vampire, I will still beat you." Louise said crossing her arms.

Gilbert leaned towards her. "Challenge. Accepted."

Louise stared at him in silence for a moment before she stood and started towards the backyard with Gilbert at her heels.

Gilbert spotted the targets which were about one hundred feet away as Louise pulled out two bows and a few arrows from the shed. She handed him one of the bows and an arrow. "Guests first."

Gilbert took the bow and arrow and rolled his shoulders back once. He placed the arrow in the quiver, brought the bow up, and pulled the arrow back.

A sharp whistle rang through the air before the thunk of metal hitting wood. The arrow embedded itself in the center of the red circle.

"That's dead center if you want to check." Gilbert bragged.

Louse didn't say anything as she took her spot, brought the bow up, drew the arrow back, and paused. She remained frozen in place as her eyes focused.

Suddenly she let the arrow go, it flew through the air, and landed in the middle of Gilbert's arrows before continuing; splitting Gilbert's arrow in half and embedding itself in the spot Gilberts had been.

Gilbert felt his jaw drop as the bow slid from his fingers to the ground. "How did…the fuck…?"

Louise had a small smile on her face. "Like I said, I'm good."

"Can you hit a moving target?" Gilbert asked as he started towards the target to examine the arrow.

"I've ridden a horse and hit my target." Louise said as she pulled more arrows out of their container.

Gilbert stood in front of the target and glanced to the ground where the remains lay.

"So how did you do that?" Gilbert asked as he started to turn. He was suddenly pinned to the target board by four arrows that were stabbing through his sleeves and his pants. Louise held one more arrow drawn as she walked towards him.

"My teacher placed a spell on my arrows that can help keep vampires in place." Louise said. She stepped in front of him with the arrow drawn and inches away.

"You won't shoot." Gilbert said confidently.

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

Gilbert leaned his head closer to her. "Because you have nothing to gain from doing it."

"One less vampire that I need to worry about." Louise protested. "One less vampire where I don't need to worry about the people in my town ending up as dinner. One less vampire in my school with two more to go."

"And then you'll start a war with the vampires." Gilbert said.

Louise froze for a moment. "What?"

Gilbert grinned. "Believe it or not but I'm not just any vampire. I'm kinda high up."

"How high up?" Louise asked.

"High enough that if my death came by the hands of anyone, that includes humans, witches, werewolves, and anyone else, it would start a war with that species." Gilbert told her.

"And besides." Gilbert said leaning his head back. "If you were going to shoot me you wouldn't have wasted time with all this talking. You would've done it right away with no hesitation." His already wide grin actually widened. "You did this to intimidate me. And I'm far from intimidated, I'm actually intrigued."

* * *

><p>"So you guys actually talked?" Felicia asked as they walked to their lockers.<p>

"Well I did shoot him with my arrows." Louise admitted. "But I didn't do it to hurt him."

Felicia snorted. "Either way I think you showed him not to mess with you."

Louise was silent for a moment before she said "When we were talking…it felt nice. We were talking a bit about families and…I almost forgot that he's a vampire."

"Hmm." Felicia said smirking lightly. "Sounds to me as if someone is getting a crush."

Louise shook her head sharply. "No. there is no way I am getting a crush on him. No." she said as they stopped in front of their lockers.

"Well excluding the whole vampire witch Romeo and Juliet thing." Felicia said as her perfectly manicured hand twisted her lock. "He's not that bad."

"It doesn't matter." Louise said as she opened her own locker. "In the end, I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

When she opened her locker Louise froze. There sitting in her locker snugly was a new bow and a new set of silver tipped arrows in a case that was roped with sturdy leather so it can easily and comfortably be placed on her back with easy access to the arrows.

There was a note on the inside of the door. Louise ripped the note down and opened it.

'_Real silver arrow heads. Real leather straps. The bow is made out of a combination of wood with metal veins inside. Everything but the arrows case is handmade.'_

Felicia gave a low whistle when she peered into Louise's locker and then at the note.

"Yeah." she said. "He doesn't like you at all."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
